Danny Phantom: Secrets and Trials
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, "Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell"! More adventures and mystery are in store as Fenton and his Elemental Divas dive deeper into learning more about themselves, their powers, and their enemies that live in the Underworld. New adventure, new characters, and also old ones coming in! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Someone, who shall remain nameless, has constantly asked me to set up the second book of **Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell**. So, here it is! The sequel, _Secrets and Trials_. In this series, Danny and his Elemental Divas go up against old foes, meet new demon and devil-type enemies, and discover some secrets that will shock them to the core!

Also, Danny will get to date the other lovely ladies in his unofficial harem. He already went out with Star Supreme, so now its another's turn! Which should it be? Tell me in your reviews, and why Danny should date her next. And for the record, Danny will NOT date Sam or any of the other ghost ladies in the Ghost Zone. And that is that!

If you have time, please check out my other two novels that I am really proud of. They are called _**Monsters and Magic**_ and _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_! I would like more readers and reviews for them.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters owned by Nickelodeon and/or Butch Hartman. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

It has been a week since Danny Fenton and his ladies returned to Amity Park, and the halfa and his six Elemental Divas had been busy as of late. Ever since they freed the soul of Castilla from the C-ranked devil Toxic Latch in Louisiana, the seven celestial fighters had increased their training. Upon returning to the supernatural hotbed abode, the group went back to their teachers and told them on what happened. Erick stated, "You all have done very well on your first run against a C-ranked devil class being. We actually just got your report in now from our superiors, and we are very much pleased.". Getting words of praise from one's teachers, even if they small, meant a lot to the group. However, Alex stated that they should not relax or let the victory go to their heads.

Hototo put in, "No doubt, the enemy has also learned of your victory over a devil-class fiend. Even though it was of low rank, they will be sure to send more formidable foes to stop you on the missions we give you. So be ever vigilant, and never lower your guard for the forces of evil.". They all nodded, knowing that what the Native American teacher said was true. Danny put in that usually, the enemies he faced would come back with new techniques and such but with same old tactics. Monifa remarked that these enemies were more then just the ghosts he had been facing, that they would LEARN from another defeat at a whole new level then most ghosts in Purgatory could ever hope to achieve.

Yukiko stated, "From now on, your training will increase moderately each two weeks. We WILL prepare you when the enemy sends out a more formidable foe.". And thus, their training had indeed increased in terms of toughness and stamina.

His school started to crack down on the students as well, mid-terms coming up and the teachers getting their pupils cracking on the books hard. So while Danny and his divas got pushed hard physically and spiritually, they were tested to the limit in the mentality department. However, Fenton was actually fine during these days due to one reason… he was welcomed at the high school!

Danny had been well-received by the students at Casper High when they returned from the weekend. The halfa hero had been praised and congratulated by many of the nerds, freshman and other such outsiders that had been bullied and beaten by Dash. It appears that what happened between Danny and Dash when Fenton took Star out on their date had spread like a virus, and most of the students now looked up to Danny as an inspiration and hero. Star, Paulina, Valerie, Desiree and Dora were very proud of their chosen one. Danny took it all in, taking it in strides though. The Danny of old would have soaked it all in, and gotten a swelled head and ego in the process. But not this Danny… this one was now a little more tempered, confident yet humble as well. A delicate mix to maintain, and so far he was holding it well.

Also, he had gotten more loving and admiring stares from the ladies. From freshmen to senior, the lovely beauties of Casper High also looked up to him… but in a way that made him blush and the ladies fume a tiny bit. After his declaration on how a woman should be treated, defending Star's honor, the female population started to see Fenton in a new light and tried to vie for his attention and affection. Fortunately, Valerie, Paulina and Star made it perfectly clear that he was taken by them. The girls of Casper High got that message well-received when each of the divas gave Danny a lip-lock that would almost kill most normal men! He almost fainted after each kiss, but he held it together as best he could. Since he was off the market, so to speak, the girls tried their best to make their own intended follow Danny's example on how to really treat and love a lady.

While there was a positive side to all of this, there was a dark side. Dash and his football buddies were NOT pleased with the entire situation at all. The jock was still seething, Fenton making a complete fool of him really riling him up. He had tried to get at the halfa, but he kept getting foiled by the school nurse Desiree and the assistant Mythology teacher Dora. They would come, and NOT looking very pleased by Dash's actions. He would beat feet and retreat, not wanting to get in trouble and alert the school principal… or worse, perhaps even the police. Dash and his friend did try to ambush Danny after school, but he was always escorted by his women and the two hot adults. So, his simple plans had all flopped and it was getting on his nerves. More so, he soon found out that someone had filmed his failed attack on Fenton, and also the sight of him getting nailed by both Danny and Star! It was posted on YouTube, and many people now around the world saw his humiliation and defeat by someone that he considered at the very low end of the social food chain. More each day, his rage and embarrassment grew.

Also, Samantha was not pleased on Danny's new popularity. She was glad that Danny was not picked on anymore, but she disliked the female students giving him loving gazes… and she was very much angry when she saw Val, Paulina and Star mark him as their own! She was very much worried that Danny was drifting away from her and Tucker, and tried to get him to come back to his old self. Tucker stayed out of it though, using his common sense and just being happy for his friend the new change. The Goth girl would try to be alone with Danny, wanting to see if she could convince him to just change back the old ways like it used to be. However, that was not going to happen since either Valerie, Paulina and Star was by his side at all times. And when she tried after school, she would find him and his divas back again in Sanctuary to train more with their celestial teachers. And when it was all over, he usually came back a wreck in more ways than one.

It was getting rather frustrating for Samantha, and it showed clear as day!

* * *

><p>Right now though, the entire group was relaxing at Fenton Works. School was done, and today was Friday which meant T.G.I.F. (Thank God Its Friday)! Their mid-term exams were all done, no homework, and also their divine tutors had given them this one night off to relax and enjoy themselves. Danny was reading a book with Valerie, Star and Paulina were playing <em>Yugioh! The Dawn of Destiny<em> on the X-Box system, and Dora and Desiree were looking over some notes from their work at Casper High. The ladies were surprised that Danny had this kind of game for his entertainment system in his room, and he said that he wanted a mental challenge and this game had it good. Plus, he was a Yugioh fan in secret. Paulina had managed to just barely beat Yami Marik in the Single Duel and she stated, "Wow… this guy was tricky and hard! Hope our enemies in the real world aren't like that.".

Star commented, "Me too! But hey, if they are, we'll just have to show them that we aren't so easily tricked or beaten!".

Valerie shook her head, a smile on her face. She had seen the two friends together back even before this celestial battle started, but now… these two were hanging out with none of the social status or pressures that came with it. Star and Paulina were truly acting like best friends rather then a star/satellite relationship. Danny looked up from the book and asked, "Anyone hungry? I can order some pizza if you like.". Now that got everyone's attention, as it was 7:30 p.m. and the evening was just about set in. The sun was almost gone, the stars filling up the sky quickly. Each lovely diva told Danny on what they wanted; the toppings, choice of crust, and also the side dishes that came with it like soda and salad. Once he got the orders written down, and in the right order, he went downstairs to call Pizza Hut on the phone.

When he was gone, the girls gathered around and started to talk. Valerie asked, "Okay, we need to establish a certain dating rotation here. Since the boy… no, man is ours, we need to set up a dating schedule or something.". Her fellow Elemental Divas agreed, and they started to throw ideas and suggestions off one another. As they talked, they failed to realize that Jazz was listening on them from the hallway. She had just came from the bathroom, and was going back to her room when she heard the talking. She listened, wanting to hear what they were talking about. When she heard about them taking turns to date her brother, a sigh escaped her lips and a small smile was on her face.

'Heh, you go, little bro. Already having these ladies set up a dating schedule with you? You are living the dream that many red-blooded boys would kill to have! And you don't flaunt it or anything like most would. I'm proud of you!' she thought, very much glad to see that her little brother was finally getting some good events in his life.

When she decided she heard enough, she went to her room… but went past her parents room. She looked in, and it was empty as usual. She said to herself, "Where are Mom and Dad doing? They've been spending most of their time down in the basement lab ever since we got back from Louisiana. They said they are working on a new project, but it's not ghost related. Hamm…". Somewhere, deep in the recess of her mind, she had a horrible feeling that involved her parents and the devil-class fiend Toxic Latch. However, her sensible side assured that dark part of her brain that her parents were honorable people and would NEVER do any kind of experimentation on a race that was hell-bent on bringing Hell to Earth.

Were they…?

Outside of the Fenton Works, a long spirit was watching from afar. It was Kitty, the former girlfriend of Johnny 13 and former enemy of Danny! The ghoul was very much perplexed on how to deal with these new feelings that were welling inside of her, feelings that had her look towards Danny as more then just an enemy or mere mortal. Word had spread on what he and his Divas had done with the devil-class being, and now nearly everyone in the Ghost Zone was either going to avoid the halfa… or go all out with him and his ladies in fights to the finish! Even Pariah Dark, the Ghost King himself, was rumored to be considering an alliance with young Fenton and his ladies! Kitty had seen the Ghost Zone just go crazy, with many of her acquaintances and friends gearing up to be ready when the time came to take on Fenton.

She stayed out of it, opting instead to just observe and watch from afar, which she had done ever since Danny and his family, friends, and bonded ones came back from their mission/trip. She whispered to the abode that she was staring at from the rooftop she was on, "Danny… what is it about you that is having my own being just flare up? I know you're more then just a half-ghost now… but what does that mean to me, exactly?".

The answer was soon to come!

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And this is it! Short for a prologue, I know. But, each future chapters are going to be long and detailed! I will put much of this fanfic in just like I did with my first novel, <em><strong>Monsters and Magic<strong>_! So expect much more after this!

What do you think is going to happen next? Do you believe that Maddie and Jack are working on something that involves any remains of the C-rank devil Toxic Latch? And also, do you think Dash and the bullies are going to go overboard in their quest of vengeance towards Fenton?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry if it's been awhile since I updated last, but I do have a top priority besides this sequel. I am working on another sequel of mine, _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_! It's a follow-up to my first novel, which you can find at my profiles, and I would appreciate some reviews from both if any of you are interested in reading them. Both are Disney/Toho crossovers, Godzilla of the 1990's and monsters of the past meeting up with Disney classic characters and such!

In any case, here is the next chapter of the sequel to _**Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell**_! And next up to date Danny is… well, still up in the air. I have a vote for Paulina, Desiree, Dora and Valerie. In order to assist with the choosing, I have posted up a poll on who is going to be the next girl Danny gets a date with! And also, just so you know, I am going to write to the best of my ability concerning the two. I love for all of my characters to have substance, in what they do and what makes them who they are in the story.

Also, Kitty will become a diva! Not part of the harem, but a diva that will be very helpful to Danny and the others in the future. Same with Sam, but it's going to be a little more complex then one might think, given her gothic nature and all. I will say that it will interest and intrigue you all… I hope.

I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form. I do own my OC creations, and that is that.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was Saturday afternoon now, a seemingly perfect day as the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly down on Amity Park. The temperature was about 65 degrees or so, which was to be expected since it was the middle of October. The conditions were right for the Fall season, and right now certain people were taking advantage of it. At Amity Park Outdoor Center, a place that was just near the edge of the city's city limit borders, Danny Fenton was with Valerie and Paulina as they were relaxing together and enjoying each other's company. In the past, one would find it impossible to imagine Paulina hanging out with two social outcasts, given her image and such. However, the Latina beauty had changed in many ways, and all for the better. She had come to see that a social food chain and such was trivial at best, and also being with Danny had opened up her eyes to many things she had ignored in life. Now, she was catching up and loved every minute of it!

Desiree and Dora had decided to go shopping at the mall, the two very much wanting to try out some new clothing and also find some materials to make costumes. Star was going to visit her relatives; her grandfather, grandmother, uncle and aunt who were coming to Amity Park to visit for the weekend. Tucker was going to an _Electronic Compile Convention_ that was going on downtown, an entire building filled with the latest showings of electronic gadgets and gizmos. Samantha stated that she was going to a club that held most of her Goth associates… but the real truth of the matter was that she did not want to be anywhere near Paulina and Valerie. The Goth girl was still nursing some grudges against the two beauties due to past actions and such. Jazz was studying more on psychology at home, and his parents… well, they were still in the Ghost Lab working on something, though they did not explain what the project is they were working on.

Danny was a bit puzzled, and on edge, when he did not have any news regarding Vlad Masters.

Said halfa was currently swinging on some bars that were designed for both children and adults to use. The bars were set at varying heights, and were often used to either hang about in the literal sense, or to use for gymnastic feats and training. The Fenton boy was using the adult-height bars to just swing around, never minding the fact that his 'playful' antics were on the level of professionals! Not Olympic-level professionals, but still very much advanced then most in the high school ranks. Danny looked to his two Elemental Divas, who were nearby and going over some notes they brought with them. He did a flip and used his legs to catch himself on the bars, now upside-down and looking a bit silly. He asked, "Paulina, Valerie! What are you two going over? Notes on History or something?".

The two looked up from their notes, and giggled a little upon seeing their shared intended upside down and looking a bit childish, but in a good way. Paulina answered, "No, you silly goof! Valerie and I were going over some strategy plans for that _Yugioh_ tournament that is coming here in a week.". The cheerleader's major transformation had surprised everyone, including Danny if only a little. The once pampered and spoiled princess of the social food chain and high school had done a dramatic turnabout which sent many a mind whirling. Now instead of just simply malls, shopping, boys and cheerleader practice, she was now focusing on her mind as well as her body. It would seem that being changed to an Elemental Diva of Wind, training with elite angels, and also fighting ghosts, demons and devils would change one's perspective very much.

Valerie added, "Yeah! The fact that the tournament is coming to Amity Park has many gamers testing themselves! Paulina wants to show her mental prowess against the best of the best.". If there was one thing that had changed about Paulina was her drive, her passion to be the best. But now, that obsession was tempered and changed to something more. It was now determination, a drive to show to all that she was no longer just a pretty face and/or a shallow shell. Also… she got hooked on the Duel Monsters game after playing _**Dawn of Destiny**_.

Fenton chuckled, glad to see that his crush was having an interest in other things besides shopping and such. He flipped and landed on both feet back on the ground, and walked over to his two female friends. He stated, "It's good that you want to focus on this Duel Monsters game, I just hope it doesn't distract you. After all… Halloween is closing in on us.". That got the trio's attention good. All Hallows Eve, the official name for Halloween, was a time when the restless spirits within the Ghost Zone, a.k.a. Purgatory, would come to the mortal plane more so then usual to either wreak havoc, have some innocent yet startling fun… or for some really malicious actions. What got them the most is when their instructors warned them that now, the many other supernatural creatures that was still on the mortal coil rather then in the Ghost Zone would emerge. The likely reason to challenge them, to show Fenton and the Divas that they were the top beings.

Paulina answered, "We'll be on guard if anything happens! Trust us Danny, we can prepare for the tournament while also not letting anything slip past us.". Valerie agreed with her, both of them slapping a high-five with one another before going back to their notes to see what kind of deck would work for Paulina, while at the same time reflecting her personality. Danny just had to show yet another smile, very much glad to see that Val and Paulina had changed very much from their old personas.

He looked over their papers and asked, "Mind if I help? I think my own mind can use a bit of a workout here.". Their tutors had urged them to always practice their muscles, be it physical or mental ones. The two lovely teens grinned and made room for their crush. He was about to join in with them… when a faint blue mist escaped from his lips. Valerie and Paulina felt shivers crawling up their spines, and not the good kind they felt whenever they were very near Fenton. The trio froze for a moment, then looked around to find the source of the disturbance. The diva of wind and water slowly put their notes in their backpacks, their eyes looking for the supernatural intruder. Danny was also scanning the area when he found a green ecto-spectral animal emerging from the woods behind them!

"Look out!" he exclaimed as he jumped back, the girls doing the same with him as the spirit animal brought down its claw for a massive palm-slam attack! The claw smashed through the wooden bench the ladies were sitting on like it was a mere toothpick, displaying that it had a tremendous amount of strength! Danny, Valerie and Paulina got a good distance from the spirit, and… were surprised to see that the ghost before them was in reality a bizarre fusion of three different animal forms.

The ecto-plasmic beast that was before the halfa and divas had the build of a large grizzly bear, but the front paws were that of a lion. The top part where the head should be sported two rather then one! The right part held the head of a Bengal tiger, the other side having the head of a proud lion. The midsection showed the head of a grizzly bear, and the tail end was that of a tiger as well showing dark green stripes. Paulina relaxed her stance a bit and commented, "Umm… no offense to you but… you have to go to be weirdest ghost I have ever seen.". Even Danny Valerie agreed with her on that, since most of the ghosts they knew from the Ghost Zone were single-bodied and did not have a really twisted fusion body part.

The tall spectral monster roared loudly, shaking the very air with their vocal muscles! The bear head spoke in a deep voice, "**Silence, humans! We are fused like this because of scum like you! We were once separated animals, live ones in a circus that enjoyed entertaining little ones and families!**". The trio stood by and listened to their tale. Normally, Danny would put the ghosts stories aside and attack regardless of anything. But this hero was tempered, and also told by his women to listen closely. That maybe they could aid a specter rather then just sending it/him/her back to Purgatory.

The tiger head spoke, "**But the circus we were raised and trained in… it got a new owner who loved to see us animals pushed beyond normal limits! He loved to cruelly treat us like nothing more then wild beasts!**".

The lion added in, "**He lead us to our death on our final night when performing in this place called Amity Park two years ago! When we could not perform to his whims… he slayed us! He brought out an elephant gun, and shot us at point blank range! He told us that those who did not obey him would die! He killed us in these woods, and buried us all together in a pile so no one would find out about his mistreatment of us!**". All were very much stunned by this news, especially Valerie. The ebony-skinned beauty had a soft spot for animals, especially alpha predators like bears, tigers and lions. She also realized on what the owner had done, for there were tough laws on those that mistreated animals of any kind. Should it be found it out, no doubt the villain would have been subjected to a heavy fine AND time in prison.

The bear head roared again and stated, "**Now that we have enough strength to be out in this world again, we will take our revenge on ALL humans! Starting with you three!**". The three animal heads roared again, their combined vocal chords shaking the very air and ground itself! However, Danny and the divas were not quite that impressed. In fact, they gave the fused animal spirits a look of pity.

"Valerie, what do you think is the level of this ghost?" he asked her, the ectoplasmic beast bewildered to see that the humans were not that terrified or running away from them.

The African-American buxom beauty replied, "I have to say that he is probably mid to high C-rank level, and also a Physical-class ghost. It may be made of a fusion of animal body parts, but it's very much solid and set.". Valerie had a unique ability due to her training; she could identify almost instantly what kind of level a spirit, demon or devil was and also what kind of class it ranked in! Since she was a Ghost Hunter before becoming a diva, she trained herself to identify supernatural beings on her own. Now that she was one herself, and being trained by the best in the higher realms, her technique only got better.

Paulina looked to the apparition and stated, "We're very sorry that a bad thing happened to you. After we kick your butt, we'll see what we can do so your spirits can rest in peace.". The ecto-beast blinked owlishly at her… then roared in laughter as they were not taking Paulina's words seriously. The cheerleader was a little upset that these fused beast spirits were laughing at her, but Danny put a hand on her shoulders in a silent gesture to not let the laughing get to her.

The bear head rumbled out a laugh and asked, "**Hahahahaha! Oh, that is rich! Really rich, little girl! And how is it that you three puny humans can even hope to touch us, let alone 'kick our butts' as it were? Hahahaha!**". The three humans looked at one another, smirked… and then revealed their fighting forms! Danny yelled out his trademark _Going Ghost_ line before transforming into his ghost form! Valerie was encompassed in a water bubble that surrounded her almost instantly, covering her for several seconds before it popped and showed her in her Elemental Diva water form! And Paulina was taken up by a swirling wind that formed a tornado that shielded her form, and it too lasted for several seconds before it burst to reveal the Latina cutie in her Elemental Diva outfit! The spectral fusion beast had their eyes almost popping out comically while their jaws were hung wide open in shock and surprise.

Danny opened his now-green eyes and smirked at the stupefied look on the faces of the alpha predators. He stated, "Never laugh at someone who is my girlfriend, and also an Elemental Diva.". The noses of the bear, tiger and lion twitched a little, and they now smelled the Divine scent on them! That got their bodies quivering in fright as they had heard of beings that had been touched by the Divine, but never actually seen them.

Valerie spoke up as she held up her bow _Changying_, a Chinese female name that she had given to her weapon. She stated, "If your surrender peacefully, we'll escort you to the Ghost Zone. After that, we'll look more into this circus you told us about, and its owner.". However, the green ecto animals just roared and charged right at them! It was their wild animal instincts taking over them completely! Upon smelling such a powerful scent from them, it triggered their alpha animal ways. Their minds were wired to take on anyone or anything that was seen as a threat to their existence, and upon smelling and sensing the Divine on them… well, they quickly flipped from decent intelligence to snarling animal fury!

The trio readied themselves for a fight, which was now charging their way! Danny exclaimed, "Lady Tsunami, go left and above with Silver Wind! I'll take the right flank and stay on the ground!". They all waited until the crazed ghost was upon them, then split up to their respective sides! Tsunami and Silver took to the skies, the Water Elemental Diva using a water wave to hover near her ally while Danny stuck to the ground and shot his ecto-beams at the creature.

The halfa hero exclaimed, "Hey, terrible trio! Over here! Come and get some!". He fired blue rays of his ecto-beams, the energy having been refined and changed to become more stronger then normal. The teen's own spirit and mind had become more stronger, sharper and focused since becoming an arch-angel warrior and training with his celestial teachers. It was further enhanced when he got to now his five soul-bonded beauties, and also helped Castilla in Louisiana some time ago. The change was not completely major, but it was enough that his own ghost/soul powers were now enhanced and more effective then normal! The fused behemoth was struck hard by the beams, but it got up and charged again at Danny who flew away at the last moment to dodge a powerful right-swipe attack.

Silver Wind looked at her friend/ally and inquired, "Okay now, what do you think we should do about the situation here? If we linger too long, some innocent people might come in wondering on what is going on.". Lady Tsunami agreed with her on that, as innocent civilians and such might get in the way and make the situation more difficult. She assessed the situation fast, seeing that they were in a local place that was surrounded by wood, and luckily no one was around. After a few moments, she got a solution!

"I got it! Silver Wind, use your wind cutting abilities to cut down some of the trees around the park! Make it into a cage, and infuse it with some of your wind element so that Triple Trouble character can't break loose! Me and Danny will keep the thing distracted until you're all set!" Lady Tsunami suggested. Silver Wind nodded her head, agreeing with her plan and telling her ally good luck before going to a section of the forest to do what she needed to do. The Elemental Diva of Water let out a calming sigh, then dived down to help out her soulmate!

Danny Phantom was dealing with the newly-named freak of nature, using his ecto-blasts to keep it at bay and dodging when it got close enough. For a being with such size, it sure was swift when it wanted to, making it a formidable and deadly opponent. After some time of not being able to catch his opponent, Triple Trouble revealed his trump card. The bear's head opened up, and from its maw came forth a powerful brown ecto-energy beam! The color displayed the strength of intensity, and Danny got the full brunt of the attack as he was sent hard into a jungle gym! His wits came back to him amongst the now-tangled and mangled parts of the playground equipment and mumbled, "That took me by surprise… I didn't think that menace could do something like that! I'm glad that Eric and the others aren't here to see this.". His teachers often drilled into him and the ladies that assumptions were dangerous ways of thinking, and to expect the unexpected. The celestial instructors would have let him have it for making such a miscalculation! He looked up, and saw the three-headed ghost glaring down at him.

The lion head spoke, "**This is the end of you, Being Touched by the Divine!**". The spirit was about to lay down a powerful downward smack that would have crushed a normal person's skull like it was made of chocolate cake! However, it was stopped by Lady Tsunami who used her divine weapon _Changying_ to stop the right paw! The black beauty was struggling, if only a small bit, in holding off the fused animal's appendage, showing that she had great strength within her!

Lady Tsunami growled out, "Lay one paw on him, and I'll neuter you right here! Give you the Bob Barker treatment!". Those two sentences made the spirit flinch and automatically go to cover its jewels, showing that all were male parts. That was the distraction Lady Tsunami needed, as she quickly delivered a powerful, water-infused jump kick to the jaw that sent the green behemoth flying upwards and back a bit! Danny was impressed, and turned himself intangible to be free from the mangled jungle gym. Lady Tsunami turned to look at her intended, and gave him a little smirk with her eyes a bit playful.

"You do know that if our instructors saw this, they would have made you run laps all over Sanctuary while throwing bolts of lightning or fire at you?" she commented, causing Danny to blush a little in embarrassment and giving off a sheepish smile. He replied that he knew, and hoped that they DIDN'T find out about this. Their little banter was interrupted when the monstrosity rose up from the ground, very much ticked off that it was knocked down by a mere human woman.

The tiger head roared, "**ROWAR! YOU DARE TAKE US LIGHTLY?! YOU ARE OUR PREY, AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU!**". It unleashed a powerful orange ecto-energy beam from its maw, but this time the hero and heroine were prepared! Danny and Lady Tsunami dodged out of the way, their eyes never leaving their opponent. The blast was strong, creating a crater in the ground that was about six feet deep! The two fighters barely touched ground before they had to dodge another ecto-beam blast that came from the bear. Lady Tsunami split up from Danny, and barely dodged a golden ecto-beam that came from the lion's mouth.

"I have to give you this, Triple Trouble! When you're backed into a corner, you sure can fight smarter! Not better, but smarter." she quipped at him. The beast was a little confused, wondering if what she said was a compliment or an insult. That one little break in the battle created a window of opportunity for Danny! He formed blue ecto-energy over his hands, creating fists that would rival the comic character known as the Hulk! The halfa flew as fast as he could to Triple Trouble, and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the brute flying high into the air! Danny grinned, then switched off his ecto energy, his hands now back to normal.

Lady Tsunami went to him and said, "Good uppercut! Kinda reminded me of Little Mac from that old Nintendo video game. But, why didn't you use that in the first place? And why did you turn it off?". She was a bit perplexed on why her intended did not use that kind of power sooner.

Danny replied, "Thanks for the compliment. And to your questions, here's the answer. When super-charging and shaping my ecto-energy on any part of my body to mega-size them, it drains me steadily of energy. Still working on that. Also, it takes awhile for me to recover if I miss my target. This move is only for guys like Triple Trouble, slow and also not very bright.". The Elemental Diva was impressed by Danny learning about his techniques strengths AND weaknesses, showing that he knew the limits of his attacks and not ignoring them. Just before anything else could be said, a bright multi-colored beam of energy was streaking right for them! Danny recovered enough to throw up his ecto-shield, which was barely holding under the assault!

"Ugh! Argh! This is some serious power!" he exclaimed and Lady Tsunami looked from behind the shield to see that Triple Trouble was using all three heads to combine and fire their colored ecto-beams to unleash a combined assault that was truly powerful! When she tried to jump over Danny to see if she could assist from the air, the beast leaned up a little to try and blast her! Danny reached up and grabbed her leg, bringing her back down behind the shield before she got fried like a hot dog at a barbeque.

"Ugh… can you… cause a geyser… to erupt… under him?! Can't hold this for long!" Danny exclaimed as he was putting his all into the shield, which was slightly buckling underneath the combined energy assault of Triple Trouble.

The buxom black beauty replied, "I'll try! Give me a few minutes!". She put her hand on the ground, concentrating on finding any kind of water beneath the soil. She hit pay-dirt when her mystical senses detected a good amount of water, the plumbing pipes under the ground! She focused her water abilities to force the water into a single spot, which was right underneath Triple Trouble. As she prepared herself to use her power, Triple Trouble was focusing all of his might on the duo. Its animalistic minds were as one, focused so much on destroying their prey that they failed to even realize any other kind of danger. Once they were in position, Lady Tsunami unleashed her might!

"Okay, time for you three to take a bath! _Tsunami Geyser_!" the Water diva exclaimed before causing the water beneath the ghost animal to erupt furiously from beneath him! The combined ecto-beam they fired ceased immediately when they were shot into the air high, howling/roaring in confusion and fright! Danny let down his ecto-shield, very much glad that his girlfriend was quick on the draw. The geyser was powerful, but short-lived since it was just water from plumbing rather then a natural one. Still, it did the job as the beast landed with a powerful BOOM sound as it was knocked silly from the blast and from the landing. The halfa and diva looked at their opponent, then up when they saw a shadow growing larger above them. They turned, and saw that it was Silver Wind who was carrying a large cage made of thick tree trunks! She was using her wind powers to levitate them, to make carrying them a little easier.

"Hey, am I late for the party?!" she exclaimed, aiming the cage so it would drop right on target.

Danny yelled out, "No, just in time actually! Drop the cage and lock this triple threat up!". Silver Wind winked, and let go of the wooden cage. It fell and landed with perfect accuracy over Triple Trouble, the steaks embedding itself well into the ground so that could not be moved. When the ecto monster came to and saw that it was in a cage, it brought memories of the circus on where they met their end. He roared loudly and tried to ram the cage with its body! But it was deflected back as a thin but powerful film of wind energy surrounded the wooden bars and pushed Triple Trouble back hard. The fused being was dazed for a moment or two, then tried to phase through with its ghost abilities. When it tried again… the result was the same.

Silver Wind landed between Danny and Lady Tsunami and stated, "Try as you might, you won't break free. The top of the cage is shielded with a special wind I created that negates ghost abilities like phasing through, along with the bars. And if you try underground, you'll get reflected back too. The wooden ends are connected through another set of my special wind energy, so you can't phase through them either.". The ecto animal was mad as heck, and he kept trying to ram through! But every time, he just bounced off and was stunned hard. It would wear off shortly, but he would try again only for it to happen again.

Danny looked at Silver Wind and whispered, "I didn't know you had the ability to use wind directly underground.". She replied that she didn't, and it was just a bluff so that Triple Trouble would not try that escape. The two had to admire the cleverness of their ally/friend, and waited patiently until the spiritual monster was too tired and worn out to put up any kind of resistance. Danny saw that he was nearly spent of energy, and went towards the cage, bringing out from his side pocket a _Fenton Thermos_. He unscrewed the top, pointed it at the fused behemoth, and sucked it into the confined space of the technological marvel.

Danny screwed the cap back on and said to the blue object, "We'll put you in the Ghost Zone, then we'll see if we can find that cruel owner who brought in your demise.". Ever since the incident with Castilla, the halfa hero really wanted to settle things with spirits more then just locking them back up in Purgatory. He changed back into his human civilian identity, the divas doing the same. Fenton looked around and saw that even though there was moderate damage throughout the area, it wasn't that bad actually. He found his backpack and went to claim it, putting the thermos in it. He slung it over his shoulders and on his back, turning to see the ladies also retrieve their own backpacks. Thankfully, none of them were damaged during the attack and the contents remained safe and intact.

"Whew! Everything is still good. I was worried for a moment that I lost my notes." Paulina said as she put her pack back on her back.

Valerie suggested, "How about we go to the mall and find Desiree and Dora? I bet they will want to hear about our little adventure.". The two agreed with her, believing that informing them on what happened would be a good course of action. That, and also they wanted to see if they got any costumes for them. The trio then left the area… never aware of another presence was nearby that watched the entire scene! It was Kitty, the ghost girl that had been following the group for some time. The former girlfriend of Johnny the Biker Ghost had witnessed the fight and was slowly becoming more impressed with Danny and the divas fighting ability and skills.

"Danny… what draw me to you? What is it that makes me think that soon… I will be like Desiree and Dora? Flesh and blood again! Why is it… that you make me feel hope and life again, even though I am a spirit…?" she whispered to herself. Ever since she had started to trail and follow the halfa, she had started to feel a strong and serious tug towards the powerful being. She had seen and experienced being near powerful entities before such as Pariah Dark and other A-ranked spirits… but the power coming from Danny was different. More stronger, but soothing. Powerful, yet controlled. Sure, yet not overconfident like his old self was. This was truly a mystery… and she was planning to unravel it! Kitty vanished as she used her ghost power of invisibility.

* * *

><p>~At Portugal~<p>

In the city of Lisbon, a certain billionaire was not having a good day. Once again, Vlad's search for Atlantis was resulting in less then favorable results. He growled as he checked the maps and charts in his hotel room, anger and frustration evident as he crossed out yet another section of the Atlantic Ocean. He muttered angrily, "It's already been a little over a week, and still no sign of that accursed city! The Horsemen are getting impatient… and I believe my absence in Amity Park may get suspicious if it is too long. Argh! What should I do?!". He pounded the table that the maps were on, breathing hard to try and regain his control and senses. He slowly rose from his chair and went to the window, where it had a prime view of the ocean and beach. The arch-enemy of Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom then looked over the horizon, and noticed something odd a little bit out at sea.

The sky was clear, no clouds in sight and the stars shining brightly like diamonds. The moon was only nearly full, and the radiant light it gave off was dazzling, and lit up the sky, ground and sea. Vlad thought to himself, 'That is a bit peculiar… there is a reef sticking out about four miles away from the shore. But according to the scuba and snorkel locations on the tour guide maps, there IS no reef there. So why…?'. It was then that something came to him, a realization that was just now dawning on him! He checked his maps and other written documents on the legends of Atlantis, and soon saw something in an ancient scroll. He saw that Atlantis had a bridge extending out, a long one that connected to Portugal!

He said to himself, "Of course! Why didn't I see this before?! When Atlantis sank into the sea, its disappearance must have triggered land masses nearby to shift, shake and perhaps sink! This area we are in… I bet it was elevated land before it was changed due to the city sinking! That reef out there is more or less the remains of the bridge that connected Atlantis to the mainland, I bet!". His mood changed from angry and anxious to happy and giddy in less than two minutes flat! He had been searching other parts of the ocean this whole time with high-tech and state-of-the-art equipment… and the road to Atlantis was just four miles away from his own room right in front of him! Vlad knew that if he was honest with himself, he would kick himself hard for not noticing it before.

"Okay, this time… I will not leave anything to chance! I will stay and search that bit of reef out there until all of my oxygen tanks and such are gone! I NEED to find Atlantis, and search for that obnoxious Water Element Key! This is truly it!" he exclaimed to himself before flipping on his cell phone and making the calls for the people manning and maintaining his underwater equipment and vessel to have everything ready by morning. While it was afternoon in Amity Park in the U.S., it was near midnight in Europe. After being assured that everything was going to be ready by first light, Vlad shut off his phone and made his way to his bedroom to change and get some sleep.

'Soon… very soon… I will find Atlantis! The Water Elemental Key will be mine, and any secrets I pick up from that city will be a good bonus! Oh, things are finally turning around! Hehehehe…' Vlad thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Next one will be longer and more exciting, this I promise!<p>

So, what did you think about Danny and his two Divas fight against the fused ecto-plasmic animal? I wanted to show how much Danny and his ladies have advanced since their fight against Toxic Latch. Also, that he has indeed changed the way he thinks and fights against spirits. I mean, the experience at Louisiana would do that to anyone, changing them. But thankfully, it was for the better!

Here are the questions: What do you think of Triple Trouble's tragic past? What would you do once you found the owner of the circus that mistreated, and then executed the three alpha animals? How do you rate Danny, Silver Wind, and Lady Tsunami's fighting skills at this point? And finally… what do you think of Paulina's drive to show everyone that her mind is as sharp and strong as her body is beautiful and sleek?

I really wanted to show to all that there is more to Paulina then is shown in the cartoon series! That there is more to nearly all the characters in the Danny Phantom cartoon series! Be it good or bad, that all depends on the character. Also, it seems cool and original to have Paulina and Valerie become interested in the _Yugioh_ Duel Monsters game. If you please, how about you tell me what kind of deck should Val and Paulina play? One that suits each lady to a T!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
